


The Message

by dbshawn



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: After everything, Eames should walk away. But he can't.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708540
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> Week 4
> 
> Prompt: My Favorite Enemy
> 
> Genre: None
> 
> Word Count: Up to 250 words

Dear Arthur,

I’m no wordsmith, but my therapist _(stop laughing)_ suggested I collect my feelings on paper. Here goes.

In the beginning, I laughed off your constant Ivy-league insults and your taunts to find me a suitable tailor. It was ball bustin’. Harmless, really.

I followed your direction, even when you demanded I change my stripper forge to an au pair, and we lost two days on that extraction with the geophysicist in Moscow. Because Federov’s not a client you want to fuck with.

We came together nicely. Torn sheets, you lathering my back expertly in the shower, pressing my slacks. I loved slathering butter on your toast and pouring chicory in your morning coffee.

Dieter let it slip that you contacted INTERPOL when I took that small diamond job in Brussels. But I didn’t care ‘cause you made me come ‘til I cried. When else have I cursed in Arabic?

Then you hired Henri, instead of me, for the Nairobi gig. He’s third rate and the dream almost collapsed. Still, you knew it would hurt me.

I’ve cut my gambling way down and I haven’t slept with anyone else in months now.

Do you want me to fail? Or just punish me?

I should escape, but when you kiss me I just…

A bloke back home asked me to audition for his show. Something about gypsies in Birmingham. So, I’ll be forging onscreen should you need me.

You’re the trouble I’d choose again and again. 

Sincerely,

Eames


End file.
